While the use of Distributed Caching Platform (DCP) has gained in popularity, the DCP lacks a common semantic interface such as Structured Query Language (SQL), a unified data model such as a relation model, and Database Management System (DBMS) capabilities. Sharing and exchanging query results tuple-by-tuple is often inefficient because the granularity of cache access is too small. In addition, data communication at the application level relies on peer-to-peer protocols and often incurs significant overhead in data conversion and interpretation.